


Dried Tears Of The Hated

by ra69



Series: The Lost Memories of Gavin Reed [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: CPS, Child Protective Services, Crying, Gavin Reed Backstory, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ra69/pseuds/ra69
Summary: Things get better before they get worse.





	Dried Tears Of The Hated

**Author's Note:**

> Just some transition fic.

His mother was crying. Gavin had never seen her cry. He had heard it several times, but never once had he seen it happen. Her lips pressed a kiss to his forehead. She kneeled so her watery eyes could meet his. 

“Gavin..baby-” Her tone was choked up, a hand with red nails brushing away the tears beading over her eyes. “Baby…I’ll get clean, just for you, okay?” He knew it wasn’t true. The nice woman in the fancy uniform gently held his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry ma’am, we have to leave. The goodbyes are over.”

Gavin clung tightly to his mother, shaking and beginning to sob in earnest. The pain she had caused him paled in comparison to the fear he felt at having to leave the only person who had truly loved him.

“No..no no please- Momma, I don’t wanna go, I d-don’t-” He held tighter, his mother’s hands gently pushing him into the nice ladies arms. 

Forced into the car, he refused to sit down, eyes glued to the back windshield. The car had barely begun to drive away when his mother went back inside, turning her back on her only son.

Gavin, however, refused to stop looking until the car had gotten far, far down the road that lead away from his home.


End file.
